Red Stained Lace
by WritingIsLovely
Summary: When Kurt needs money to pay for an emergency operation to save his father's life and provide for his family, he agrees to offer his blood to a mysterious vampire. Everyone knows vampires will either kill you or keep you around as a blood bag and sex toy. Kurt just assumed he'd die that first night. (vampire!Blaine AU, bloodplay)
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's whole world was crashing down around him.

His little sister Rachel clutched his hand tightly as the medicine woman gave them the bad news.

"I've done all I can for him but he's too far gone. He needs to go to the hospital and be operated on in the next 24 hours or he will die. I'm so sorry."

"We-we don't have any money to pay the hospital," Rachel said in a high, trembling voice. "Kurt, what are we going to do?"

They looked across the room of their cottage where their dad lay sleeping, twitching in pain and covered in sweat.

"I don't know," Kurt said dully.

Their family was in debt and their father was so sick. The medicine woman had told them that if he went to the hospital and had the operation on his heart, he would recover, but it was too serious for her herbs and natural remedies to fix. But they had no money to speak of to pay what would be a huge hospital bill. Their world was an ugly one, and the hospital would require they pay for the operation before their dad could get it.

Kurt loved his dad and his sister more than anyone in the world. They were his life. Losing his dad was something he couldn't bear to think about.

"I'll stay with him for a while. You two should go get some food in you," the medicine woman said gently.

That was how Kurt and Rachel ended up at the tavern swallowed bread and water while drunks and gamblers shouted and swore around them.

"There must be something," Rachel said pathetically, "some way to get the money."

"If there was, I would do it," Kurt told her, and tears welled in his eyes, "I would do anything to protect you and dad. But…but there isn't any way we can get that kind of money in the next few hours."

A tankard of beer slammed down in front of them, and a dark haired woman with caramel skin sat down across from them.

"You sure about that, Whitey?" She said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Who-who are you?" Rachel asked.

The woman ignored her, focusing on Kurt. "I might have a way for you to get that money you need so bad. It just so happens my employer is a very wealthy man who would be willing to pay generously for certain…services. Interested?"

Rachel blushed, looking down at her lap. "I…if he wants me to sell my body." She bit her lip. "I will do it for our father."

"Rachel, no!" Kurt said.

The woman snorted. "I don't think you'd fetch the kind of cash you're looking for in one night, dearie. Besides, my employer wouldn't be interested in you. He'd be interested in the services of Ghostface here."

Kurt's hands clenched the edge of the table. "He-he wants…sex?"

The woman shrugged. "He wants lots of things. But what I'm referring to is…" she lowered her voice and Kurt leaned closer. "Blood."

Rachel gasped and Kurt felt his stomach drop.

"Kurt you can't!" His sister said.

But Kurt stared at the woman. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his family. Including dying. "This man, this vampire. How do I know he could afford the money we need?"

"Kurt, don't even think of doing this! Dad would never agree-"

"He doesn't get a choice," Kurt said firmly. His mind raced through his options.

The mysterious woman smirked. "When you've lived for centuries, you tend to accumulate quite a bit of wealth. You can name your price. The choice is yours."

Kurt felt a chill go through his body but he had his answer. It was his life or his father's, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to provide for Rachel. His father, restored to his health, could do that. He could get the business running again, take care of Rachel, and get them out of debt. This is what Kurt could do to make this happen, to take care of his family.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had to ignore Rachel's crying and clinging to him. He had to ignore that he would never see his father again.

He had to leave the tavern and follow the woman to her car and slide in the passenger's seat.

She drove through the dark cobbled streets out of town.

"Is it far?" Kurt said quietly. He had to be sure the money reached his family in time.

"Don't worry about it," the woman, Santana, said. "Everything's being taken care of as we speak."

Kurt felt small and insignificant. He folded his stiff, cold hands in his lap.

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?"

Santana glanced at him. "Think of this as a screening. Deal's already been made, but my employer likes to know the situation he's entering."

"Wh-why does he need to know that?" Kurt swallowed nervously.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Relax. He doesn't want to fuck you. Or, well, I guess he might. But I'm asking because it makes the blood taste different."

"Different how?"

"A lot of vamps will say it tastes better, more pure, if you're a virgin, but I think that's a load of bull. It's just some stupid myth from centuries ago."

"Wait…a-are you a vampire?"

Santana laughed. "No. No, but I know a lot of vamps. And Blaine – my employer – is one of many who have told me that the taste may be different, but it's not better or worse. Like apples and oranges or something. So, are you?"

Kurt blushed. "I've never been with anyone."

"Okay. Do you smoke anything?"

"No."

"Got any illnesses?"

"N-not that I know of…"

Her questions continued on like that, and Kurt couldn't tell from her poker face whether his answers were good or not.

At last, they arrived. Santana pulled up to a huge house with a gate that opened automatically. Kurt shivered as the reality of the situation hit him full force.

Tonight, he was going to die.

He would give himself, his blood, his life to a vampire, one rich enough to pay the money necessary to keep his father alive. His father would probably never forgive him, but he would be alive, and he would look after Rachel. It was the best scenario.

Santana showed him to a room with a shower, sink, and toilet. It was a beautiful room. Kurt had never seen a shower before. He was used to boiling rainwater or snow for his baths. She handed him a bar of soap and a large, fluffy towel. Kurt's eyes bugged out at the soap. That bar alone would feed his family for a month.

"I want you squeaky clean head to foot. Blaine has his preferred drinking points, but you never know where he'll pick depending on his mood."

Kurt nodded, fear coiling in his stomach. He wondered how Santana was still alive. But perhaps she never interacted directly with the vampire. She said she knew many vampires, so maybe she acted like this for them all, going amongst the humans, finding desperate people willing to sacrifice their lives, and being paid handsomely for her work, both with money and still being alive.

Because everyone knew vampires only wanted two things from humans: death and sex. They wanted to suck you dry or keep you around as a plaything. Kurt knew he was going to his death, that the vampire would drink his fill and kill him. But he had no other choice.

When he stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped the towel around himself, hugging his body like he was saying goodbye, he found a simple pair of white slacks and a white long sleeved shirt waiting right outside for him. He pulled the things on with trembling hands, grateful he had been given anything at all to wear, and grateful the clothes were so simple.

Santana led him to a tall set of doors that stretched up to the high ceiling. Kurt didn't have the time or wits about him to look around and take in the wealthy splendor around him. Santana knocked twice and waited.

"Blaine is a traditionalist when it comes to feeding. Just listen to what he tells you to do and everything should go accordingly," she said, and she opened the door.

Kurt's knees shook as he stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wasn't sure what he was expecting. A body pouncing on his and fangs sinking into his flesh, probably. Pain, terror, death in quick succession.

Instead what he found when he opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut out of fear as he stepped over the threshold, at the sound of the door closing behind him, was a very dimly lit room. Just a few candles provided enough light so that Kurt could make out the faint shapes of things as his eyes adjusted. The stars in the nightsky provided a little more light, but it was a new moon, so it was still very dark, dark and quiet.

Kurt couldn't see anyone, but he knew the vampire was there in the room. An uneasy feeling of prey knowing it is being watched by a dangerous predator, primitive and instinctive, tingled up and down his spine. Slowly he took a couple of steps forward, jumping a little when he accidentally walked into some piece of furniture.

"Hello."

Kurt jumped again at the voice, which was low and smooth and sultry. A voice for seduction. It had come from his right, too close for his liking.

Kurt tried to reply but he couldn't make words come out. He realized then just how terrified he was. He nodded jerkily instead, sure that the vampire's vision allowed him to see Kurt in the dark. That he was being watched but could not see made him feel very vulnerable, more than the knowledge of the vampire's speed and strength and deadly fangs.

He heard the sound of a match being struck and looked around. The tiny flame flickered as the vampire lowered it to the wick of another candle, creating more light. He spread the flame to another three candles which glowed enough that Kurt could vaguely make out the vampire's features.

The vampire melted back into the dark, and seconds later, Kurt felt a cool hand slide along his skin, settling on his back and guiding him forward. "Come with me."

Kurt shook like a leaf as he let this person, the man paying him, the man who would soon kill him, through the room, until they came to a stop.

"What is your name?"

Kurt tried again to make his mouth work, to make sound come out, but only quiet, shaky breaths emerged. He shivered again when he felt one cool finger trace the column of his throat.

"K-Kurt." He forced out. Then it was like the damn was broken and he couldn't stop his words. "Please, um…S-sir. I-I need to know that the money will reach – that my father will be able to have his operation in time." He hoped he had not offended the vampire, who might just kill him and pay nothing now, but he had to make sure.

"Your father's operation is happening right now," that rich, seductive voice said. "Kurt…a lovely name. And…" The vampire brushed his fingers over Kurt's throat again. "You have a lovely neck as well."

Kurt felt a couple tears escape. "Th-thank you," he said stupidly.

Thumbs found his tears and brushed them from his cheeks. "There, there, beautiful one. You need not be so frightened." Kurt thought it was a pretty ridiculous thing for the man about to kill him to say.

"Take your shirt off."

Kurt's hands shook as he pinched the hem of the shirt between his fingers. Soothing, cool fingertips ran along his arms and helped him pull the shirt up.

"I only wish to protect the material from stains," the vampire assured him in a low, smooth voice, "there's no need to ruin a perfectly good shirt, after all, is there?"

"No," Kurt whispered, not comforted by the words at all. He wondered if Blaine kept the clothes for each of his victims to wear in this strange, deadly seduction. He shivered from the cold, holding his arms in front of his chest modestly.

"Come sit with me."

Hands guided him backwards and down, until he realized the vampire was sitting on something – a bed, or a couch maybe – and that Kurt was to sit on his lap, his back pressed to Blaine's chest.

"Despite any number of questions you may have been asked, the vampire's voice said in his ear, "what actually affects the taste of your blood the most is your mood. The best tasting blood is taken when one's partner is achieving sexual climax."

Kurt stiffened up even more in the vampire's embrace.

"…but the biggest difference between something delicious and something with, say, an unpleasant aftertaste," Blaine continued, sounding faintly amused, "is whether one's partner is relaxed or uncomfortable."

"I'm, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, still tense. If he hadn't been so scared, so sad to say goodbye to his family, he would've been angry that the vampire had the nerve to expect him to be comfortable with being bitten and killed.

"There are ways that I can help you to feel more comfortable," Blaine said, and Kurt let out a gasp when he felt soft, cool lips press against his neck, skating over the skin there as the vampire nuzzled at his throat. Despite himself, he did start to relax at the hypnotic, seductive touch of the vampire, who was running his hands along Kurt's arms, over his fingers, through his hair, along the length of his back. "There you go," Blaine said softly, his voice sounding faintly surprised and amazed, or maybe Kurt was imagining it. Everything seemed sort of far away, pleasantly removed. His head was heavy and it lolled back to rest on the vampire's shoulder, exposing the column of his throat completely to the hungry being. "So perfectly responsive…you are quite the find…"

Two points scraped over his skin. It was only when those fangs pierced his flesh and Blaine drew out his first gulp of blood, sending confusion pleasure and panic through Kurt's body, that Kurt remembered to be afraid. But he did not fight the vampire's strong grip on him.

He thought of Rachel, and of his father. Of hopes for a future that would never be. He whispered goodbye as the vampire continued to drain him, vision fading, everything fading away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up.

That was the first strange thing. He had expected to fade away into nothing. He didn't believe in Heaven, so he hadn't anticipated a bright light or a chorus of angels welcoming him to the afterlife. He had expected to just cease to be.

But his eyes fluttered open, and he quickly realized he wasn't dead at all.

It was dark. He was lying down, and something was hovering over him. Something warm and wet slid along the skin of his throat, pleasurable but alarming.

He was alive, which meant the vampire hadn't killed him.

Which meant…

Panic siezed Kurt and he cried out, attempting to sit up, attempting to push what was on him off. But he was so weak, light-headed, and what he now realized was Blaine easily held him down.

"You must rest. I was very hungry before and I'm afraid I took too much at once. I've been healing your wounds, but you still need to recover. I'll have some food brought to you."

Kurt trembled underneath him. Tears leaked from his eyes and fell down the sides of his face when Blaine leaned down and ran his tongue over Kurt's neck again.

"Wh-why?" Was all he could manage to gasp out.

He knew what this meant. He had come to the vampire intending only to give his blood and die so that his father could live and take care of Rachel. But the vampire apparently had other plans for Kurt, ones that horrified him. He knew the tales of vampires; they wanted to feed and kill, but if they decided to keep you alive, it was to make you into a slave until they tired of you. They preyed on innocent victims, mostly young girls, drinking their blood and using their bodies for their pleasure.

His heart was pounding and he strained against the vampire's strong grip. He began to weep in earnest, unable to accept his fate. His desperation had caused him to go to the vampire, and now he would pay. It was one thing to die; it was another to be kept as a slave, drained of blood over and over, tortured, raped.

Blaine's hand slid to rest over his rapidly beating heart. "This won't do." A light was suddenly turned on and Kurt gasped at his first good look at the predator who held him captive.

He was striking, deadly, gorgeous. Dark, curling hair, thick eyebrows, golden eyes framed with long, thick eyelashes, a strong jaw and sensuous mouth. Those golden eyes stared into Kurt's and Kurt shut his eyes, remembering what he had been told as a child: vampires could control your emotions and thoughts if you looked into their eyes. Kurt would not be a living doll. He wouldn't let his mind be violated too.

Blaine shifted off of him, though he kept his arm across Kurt's chest, preventing him from getting up and running.

"As much as I enjoy the sound of your heart beating so quickly, knowing it is caused by such fear saddens me."

Kurt kept his eyes shut, but he couldn't stop crying. "I-I didn't want this," he said, "but you don't care."

A hand stroked his cheek. "Didn't want what, beautiful one? Your father's surgery was a success. I'm told he is doing very well. Is that not what you wanted?"

Kurt's heart leapt with joy, but he wouldn't let such good news distract him. He wouldn't let the vampire trick him more than he already had.

"I thought you would just kill me," he whispered miserably, "a-and now…you'll keep me trapped here and use me like a slave." His crying turned into sobs, and this time when he strained against Blaine's hold, the vampire let him go. Kurt curled onto his side away from his captor, hiding his face in his hands.

He should have lied, said he wasn't a virgin, that he smoked all the time, that he had some sort of odd disease. Then the vampire wouldn't have wanted to keep him for more than a night.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and cringed. "Please d-don't do this to me," he said, but he knew there would be no convincing the vampire.

"Kurt, look at me." His voice was soft, gentle. Kurt refused to look. "I'm not going to compel you, if that's what you fear. I couldn't if I wanted to. That particular vampire ability is just a myth. As are many of the things you've been told, it sounds like."

Cautiously, Kurt peeked his eyes open, turning his head to look over his shoulder. The vampire was looking at him intensely, frowning. It looked like he was sad, concerned even. But that couldn't be.

"Wh-what do you mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine looked at him closely and Kurt looked away, shivering.

"If you promise to stay still, I'll take my arm off of you," the vampire said.

"I promise," Kurt whispered. He felt too weak to make a break for it anyway.

Blaine's arm slid off of him but Blaine stayed lying next to him on his side, looking down at him.

"Kurt…when Santana brought you to me last night, I had no plans to end your life." Kurt knew that now. The vampire intended to keep and use him until he grew tired of him, and then kill him. He shut his eyes against more tears. "And I certainly have no plans to hold you captive, or harm you in anyway."

Kurt's eyes flew open and his heart stuttered in his chest. "Wh-what?"

"Vampires are not evil," Blaine said, "not any more than humans. There are some of us who have abused our power and preyed on those weaker than us, but humans have done the same thing throughout history, have they not?" He brought a hand up and Kurt shivered when he traced his fingertips over the spot he had bitten Kurt. "We need human blood to survive, but any respectable vampire knows that killing humans achieves no good. For one thing, you replenish your own supply of blood, so the longer you stay alive, the more feedings you can provide."

Kurt gulped fearfully. "Y-you said you didn't want to keep me as your slave-"

Blaine nodded, fingers now carding through Kurt's hair, soft and soothing. "Like most vampires, I prefer to take blood from those who are willing to give it. Even if I have to pay handsomely for it. But it's not just the taste, or the practicality – Kurt, I have no desire to see humans suffer. I was human once…"

His eyes slid away and he frowned, like he was struggling to recall something. "A very long time ago. It's true that many vampires do view humans fondly as they might a pet. But I do not…I can see your intelligence, your love for your family, your bravery. How could I not respect that as I would respect it in any vampire?"

Kurt wet his lips nervously. "So…so you…"

"I paid for your blood and you offered it to me. It was excellent by the way – the blood itself, and the experience of feeding from you." Blaine grinned rakishly and Kurt blushed, feeling light-headed. "I'm not one for a rough, quick bite…or for the clinical approach some take these days, draining the blood with a machine before drinking it. But the point is, Kurt, we both fulfilled our ends of the bargain, and you are free to leave whenever you like."

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. He might've believed it was a trick, but he was completely at the vampire's mercy as it was, so there was no need for deception. Was it really true that he wouldn't be held against his will, bitten and abused however the vampire pleased?

"I do apologize for taking as much as I did." Blaine ducked his head, looking regretful. "I was very unwise to wait as long as I did for my next feeding and I confess I did lose control for a minute when I had you in my arms, your sweet blood invading all my senses." Blaine's eyes darkened and Kurt's belly flip-flopped at the hungry way he spoke. From fear or something else entirely, he couldn't be sure at that moment. "That's why I want you to stay resting. You should at least stay here until night falls so you can recuperate in safety and comfort."

"You…you don't want…?" Kurt wasn't certain what he was asking. More blood? Sex? He knew the vampire could force anything he wanted, or simply demand it and say that it was part of what he had paid for.

Kurt thought of his father, and for the first time, the fear wasn't so overwhelming that he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. Tears smarted in his eyes but this time it was because of the happiness bubbling in his chest – his father would live.

"I only want you to make a full recovery," Blaine said, "and to return you to your family in good health."

Kurt let out a choked little sob and raised his hand to his mouth.

"Let's sit you up against the pillows," Blaine said, and his touch was gentle but very strong, so Kurt didn't have to make much of an effort to sit up. "The stories you humans tell each other," Blaine said, shaking his head in dismay, "though I suppose to you, vampires are strange, fearsome creatures. It makes sense you would tell your young stories to scare them away from seeking us out."

Kurt wiped the tears off his face and his lip trembled.

"You really came here last night expecting me to kill you? To save your father?"

"Yes," Kurt said, feeling both relieved and embarrassed.

"And when you woke up, you thought…"

Kurt opened his mouth to apologize but then shut it again. It was he who had suffered the terror thanks to his mistaken beliefs, after all.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, and Kurt turned to look at him surprised. Blaine traced the bite mark with gentle fingers again. "No wonder you were so terrified last night. You have much courage, Kurt."

The vampire stared at him, golden eyes thoughtful, and then he dropped his hand.

"You need to eat. What would you like?"


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed in a blur. And it was the day, because he had woken in the morning, but Blaine kept the curtains drawn to block out the sun. He had nervously accepted the food Blaine had brought for him, some simple soup and bread. He'd been to on edge to ask for anything more extravagant, though he knew the vampire could likely afford anything. Then, he had slept. Drifting in and out of dreams, he sometimes woke by himself, other times Blaine was sitting on a chair watching him with glimmering golden eyes, and other times, he found himself cradled in the vampire's arms. The first time this had happened, he had panicked, thinking the vampire had changed his mind and was going to keep him captive, and drink blood from him again. But Blaine had held him gently but firmly, stroking his cheek, and told him that closeness to the vampire that had bitten him would help his vitality return sooner.

When dusk fell, he was feeling much better, but something was preventing him from leaving. He was still dressed in the white pants and shirt Santana had given him.

"Where are my things? My clothes?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine's nose wrinkled. "I had Santana burn them."

"Wh-what! Why would you do that?!" Kurt couldn't help his outburst; he had worked hard to earn the material to make those things, and even harder designing and sewing them together.

Blaine took his hand, smoothing his thumbs over his palm in a little massage. "Relax. Your clothes were threadbare and frayed. I will give you something new to wear as well as some things to take with you."

Kurt didn't have a choice, it seemed. He pulled his hand away slowly, relieved when the vampire let it fall from his grip. "What do you want in return?" He asked cautiously.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. I simply want you to have the clothes. It will make me happy."

Kurt fought not to blush, but he noticed Blaine's eyes linger on his burning cheeks, and noticed the way they darkened.

"Well, thank you," Kurt said nervously, "I guess. Since I don't have anything else."

Blaine smiled. Kurt tried not to stare at the points of his fangs. "Very well then. Let's get you home to your family."

When Kurt finally got outside, still not really able to believe that he was still alive and not the slave of a vampire, he saw an elegant black car pull up.

Santana got out and Kurt made for the passenger side in the front, but she shook her head. "You're in the back with Blaine. Vampires get needy after feeding." She opened the door for him and he took a breath before sliding in.

The ride back home was a quiet one. There was a divider up so Kurt couldn't see Santana. Blaine didn't seem to want conversation. All he did was ask if Kurt would grant him one last request. Kurt was in no position to refuse him, so he nodded his head nervously.

Blaine pulled Kurt so he was lying in the vampire's lap. It was far too intimate in Kurt's mind but he had to admit it felt nice. Blaine's fingers brushed over Kurt's bite mark on his neck, which was almost completely healed, something that would've taken weeks if not for the vampire's saliva. The gentle touches and smooth hum of the car soon had Kurt nodding off. It was only when Blaine cupped his jaw and murmured in his ear that his eyes opened and he realized he was home.

Home.

He got up quickly and didn't wait for Santana to open the door for him. He ran out of the car and found his father and Rachel standing in front of their small house. They ran towards him as soon as they saw him.

"Dad!" His dad was alive. He was alive. It felt like a miracle.

"Kurt!" His dad said, and it was a half-sob. Rachel was crying openly, and they both folded him in their arms.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?" His dad whispered urgently, squeezing Kurt tight. There were tears in his eyes. "Son, you shouldn't have – not for me, I –"

"I'm fine," Kurt said, looking at both of them. Their faces were a mix of concern and fear as they looked past him at the vampire's car. "I promise, I'm fine. I…I went there thinking I was going to die."

His dad's hands tightened on his arms.

"But all he did was drink my blood, which is what I agreed to." Kurt added in a rush. His dad still looked murderous.

"Dad, it didn't even hurt." In fact, it had felt good – better than Kurt wanted to admit. "And see? I'm almost all healed up. Blaine – the vampire – he really took care of me. And your hospital bill, he took care of the whole thing. You wouldn't even have had the surgery otherwise, Dad. I had to do it."

"All that money for one bite?" His dad said suspiciously. "He didn't try to hypnotize you, did he?"

"He-he didn't seduce you, did he Kurt?" Rachel blurted out.

"No! No."

Kurt looked over at his shoulder where Santana was sliding back into the driver's side. "I-I should go say thank you."

His dad shook his head. "Kurt, I'm grateful for what you did, more than I can say. And for his…money. But vampires are dangerous."

"Dad, I just want to thank him. If it wasn't for him, you…you'd be…" Tears stung Kurt's eyes and he hugged his dad again before walking back to the car. Blaine had stayed inside.

"Why didn't you get out?" Kurt asked through the window, knowing Blaine would be able to hear. The window rolled down and Kurt could see the vampire's gorgeous face in the dim light of the car.

"I didn't want to scare your family any more than they already are."

Kurt nodded, fidgeting. "Thank you for that. Thank you for…for everything. I can never repay-"

"There's nothing to repay, Kurt. I paid for your blood and you provided it."

"I guess this is goodbye, then."

"No, not goodbye." Blaine smiled, slow and seductive, and Kurt knew that vampires didn't need extra strength or fangs to be dangerous, not if they could look so positively wickedly tempting like Blaine did. "I don't think I'll ever say that to you, Kurt."


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple days passed quietly. Kurt immediately insisted on his father getting into bed once Blaine and Santana drove away, chastising him for being out and about when he had just had surgery.

"Surgery isn't going to stop me from making sure my son is okay," his dad grumbled, but gave in when both his children demanded he rest and recover fully.

Needless to say, Rachel didn't wait long to pry.

"What was it like, Kurt?" She asked, her eyes big and round.

"It…" Kurt bit his lip. He had been so terrified throughout the whole thing that he hadn't registered much other than his fear. He could only remember the confusing pleasure that coursed through him as the vampire's fangs sunk into him, how his blood had sung in response and he had been limp, cradled in the cold, strong arms of the mysterious, deadly being. "I don't want to talk about it."

They spent their days taking care of their father and trying to figure out what to do next. Blaine's money had covered the cost of the surgery, but Rachel told Kurt that their dad needed expensive medicine, and wouldn't be ready to return to work for weeks, maybe months. And they were already deeply in debt.

"I could drop out of school," Rachel offered, "I could sing for change on the street!"

"No," Kurt told her fiercely, "it was a mistake when I dropped out to get a job. You're not going to do that. I will find a way to provide for us, and to get Dad the medicine he needs so he can heal and return to work." They both knew it weighed heavily on their father's heart that he couldn't take care of his family.

Three nights later, there was a knock at the door.

"Santana," Kurt said in surprise, "…what are you doing here?"

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, her eyes narrow. Kurt knew that despite Blaine's help, Rachel and his dad still didn't trust vampires. In truth, Kurt's opinion hadn't completely changed, though he had to believe Blaine didn't want to kill him.

Santana jerked her head. "Come on Casper. Let's talk."

Kurt told Rachel it would be fine and to go look after their dad and followed Santana out. He saw the sleek black car parked near their small house. Each step towards it felt heavier and harder to accomplish. Was something wrong? Had Blaine been unsatisfied with his blood after all? Was there something wrong with it?

"What is this about?" He asked Santana, but she just opened the back door of the car.

Kurt could make out the outline of Blaine in the shadows.

"Hello, Kurt."

"…Hello, Blaine."

"I'd like to go somewhere a bit more private and talk, if that's alright with you."

Kurt nodded his head slowly and slid into the car. Whatever the vampire wanted, it was probably best discussed away from his family.

Santana started the car and drove away. Kurt sat silently, head lowered a little, but he couldn't help glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"You can look at me, Kurt," Blaine said gently, sounding faintly amused, "I'm not Medusa."

Kurt blew out a breath, trying to relax, and then turned a little and raised his eyes to look at Blaine fully.

He was struck again by how sinfully gorgeous he was. He thought vaguely that his fear from before hadn't really allowed him to truly appreciate Blaine's handsome face, and the pull he felt towards him. Kurt shuddered. It was probably a vampire thing, to make their prey want to approach them.

"We're nearly there," Blaine said, and Kurt knew they wouldn't be discussing what Blaine had come to talk about until they got wherever there was.

They finally stopped and Santana opened the door for them. Kurt climbed out and stiffened. They were in a wealthy part of town, and Kurt felt very conspicuous in his work-worn clothes. He secretly loved the beautiful fashions that the well-to-do wore, but all he could afford were at best pale imitation and things he put together himself.

The car was parked in front of a posh restaurant, which appeared to be closed. Kurt tilted his chin up when a couple walking by raised their eyebrows at his appearance.

Blaine was suddenly at his side, hand on his back, guiding him forward.

"What's…what's this about?" Kurt asked nervously as they entered the beautiful restaurant and Santana flipped on the lights.

"I've rented the restaurant for the evening. You can order whatever you like, as well as some things to take home to your family."

"Do Blaine a favor and skip the calamari if you can, Hummel," Santana said with a smirk.

"Santana," Blaine said, his voice low with warning.

"Fine, fine. I'll make myself scarce. I have my own dinner date, you know."

Blaine smiled, but kept his teeth hidden. "Well, I would know, since I arranged it. Have fun."

Kurt watched their exchange in bewilderment, thoughts racing, but didn't say anything until Santana disappeared into another part of the restaurant.

"You're bringing me here for dinner…i-is there something wrong? Is my – were you not happy with, with…our encounter?" Kurt blushed, regretting how dirty his choice of words made it sound.

"On the contrary," Blaine said, gesturing for him to sit down. Kurt chose a chair and Blaine joined him at the table.

Blaine waited until after they gave their orders to a waiter who slipped in and out of the room quietly to expand on what he meant.

"I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable for me to tell you that I enjoyed your blood immensely, Kurt," Blaine said, eyes dark as he took a sip of wine. Truthfully, the words sparked a rush of confusing emotions in Kurt, from cautiousness to pride to fear to something he wasn't ready to admit was…want. "Santana may have mentioned to you that I don't often find a willing participant whose blood I favor. I foolishly go too long between feedings most of the time."

Kurt fiddled with his napkin. "Are you saying…that you want more of my blood?" His heart jumped, racing a mile a minute.

Blaine smiled, and this time Kurt could see his fangs. His smile had a devastating effect, charming, but still slightly predatory. "I'm saying that I think it's possible for us to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. As I understand it, your father is recovering as well as can be expected. But there are other expenses."

"There are," Kurt said cautiously. "A lot, actually. But…"

Blaine waited quietly, watching him with those dark golden eyes, but Kurt tapered off into silence.

"Naturally, my payments for your services wouldn't be as high as the first time. That was a one-time deal, and while I try to be generous, even my resources are not unlimited."

Kurt could see it. Alone in that dark room, on the bed with the seductive vampire wrapping his arms around him, soothing him into relaxation, sinking fangs into his flesh and sending pleasure running through his veins. And his dad getting the medicine he needed, paying off the debt collectors, Rachel staying in school and being able to follow her dreams.

"How-how much?"

When Blaine told him the number, Kurt nearly choked on his water. "You've already been so generous to me and my family," Kurt said, "now you want my blood for a second time, and you'd give me enough to buy a month's worth of food for a much wealthier family than ours."

Blaine shook his head. "Not a second time. Kurt, what I want from you would be a bit more…long-term than that."

Kurt's eyes widened and his body stiffened. Multiple times? Blaine wanted to drink his blood over and over, for who knows how long? Kurt worried at his lip. This was starting to sound dangerously like being kept as a blood bag.

"I'll compensate you for each visit," Blaine said. He reached across the table slowly, as if to not frighten a small bird, and traced his fingertips over Kurt's wrist in a whisper. "And Kurt, what I want is the willing offering of your blood to me. Nothing forced, nothing threatened. You would carry out the rest of your life as normal, and finally have what you need so you and your family could live comfortably."

During their dinner (which was so rich, so exquisite, so expensive, Kurt was sure), Kurt timidly asked another few questions – how often? How much blood? Anything besides feedings? – and Blaine answered him smoothly, a smile tugging at his lips the whole time, his amber eyes glittering as he kept a steady gaze on Kurt.

When the car dropped him back off at home, Blaine caught his hand, smoothing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"I will give you a couple days to think it through. Two evenings from now, I'll send Santana for you, and your presence or absence in my home that night will serve as your answer."

Kurt went inside his house feeling a little shaky, ignoring his dad's questions and shoving containers of food into Rachel's arms.

He went to his room and lay down on his bed, as memories of Blaine holding him, running his hands over his body, kissing his neck so gently before biting down and drawing his blood from him running through his head. He squirmed on his bed, feeling flushed and hot and so very, very confused. Blaine made it sound like a simple business transaction. But Kurt couldn't help but feel that if he were to agree to it, it would be much more than that.

A/N: Dear readers: vote - Brittana, Dantana, or Quinntana?


	8. Chapter 8

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this Kurt!"

Kurt tilted his chin up and glared at his dad. "It's not up to you, Dad. I'm 18, I'm an adult. It's my decision."

"The hell it is!"

"Lie down. You need to take it easy, remember?"

"Don't play that card, not right now. You need to take it easy, kid, and becoming a vampire's blood bag isn't the way to do it!"

Kurt's cheeks burned. "I'm not going to be a blood bag. It's…it's not like that. Blaine doesn't think of me like a thing to use."

"How do you know that?" Rachel worried, wringing her hands. "What if this is all an elaborate ruse to…to…"

"To what?" Kurt said, crossing his arms, "kill me?" His dad and sister winced. "Because he could've done that the first night. Just…think of what this money could do for us. Dad, you'd get the medicine you need, and be back on your feet sooner. Working, like I know you want to. We could get it out of debt. Rachel could get a real education instead of rushing home early and neglecting her studies to look after things here. I could finish school, do something other than cramp my fingers as a lowly seamstress's assistant."

Rachel and his dad just looked at him stubbornly.

"I'm going to do it," he said firmly. "It's what's best for everyone. And it won't be forever. Just three or four months, once a week. I…I trust him. He's given me no reason not to."

It wouldn't be the last time they'd protest, but Kurt had made up his mind. The day Santana was supposed to come pick him up, Kurt hurried home from work and spent a silly amount of time trying to pick out an outfit and style his hair before remembering he would probably be showering and dressing in those white clothes again.

He ended up sitting in the kitchen, ignoring Rachel's anxious what-ifs and worst case scenarios and ignoring the mutinous expression on his father's face even more. He jumped in his seat when he heard the knock on the door.

"Stay here," he said, but Rachel and his dad followed behind him anyway.

Kurt opened the door to Santana standing with her hip cocked, eyebrows raised in a bored expression. "Make up your mind, Spooky?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you promise to cut out the ghost names," Kurt said primly, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's almost sundown, and he's going to be hungry."

Kurt heard his dad's intake of breath.

"Listen here, young lady," he said fiercely, "if anything happens to my son-"

"Shouldn't you be laid up in bed recovering from your very expensive surgery bought and paid for by my boss?" Santana sassed at him. "The surgery you never would have had if your son hadn't done what he's about to do again? For more money for your sad little impoverished family?"

"That's enough," Kurt snapped. Santana shrugged her shoulders, smirking.

"Look, I know a lot of vampires. There's only a few I trust," Santana said, "and Blaine is one of them. So he'll be in good, if cold, hands," she added, softening her tone as she looked at Kurt's dad. Kurt turned to his family and hugged them.

"Everything is going to be okay. More than okay."

"You've always been as stubborn as a mule," his dad said, holding him tightly.

"Just be careful, okay?" Rachel said, her voice wavering.

Kurt followed Santana outside and slid up front to ride with her on the drive to Blaine's home.

Kurt's stomach fluttered nervously. He stared out the window at the fading sunlight as Santana spoke.

"So, a couple things: Since this isn't a one time thing and Blaine hasn't gone as long without feeding, he won't be taking as much blood from you. And he'll be taking it slower. He was like a fucking horny teenager getting laid for the first time. No control." She scoffed. "Well, "no control" in Blaine terms. I never thought I'd see the day when he took so much so quick that the person he drank from passed out."

"So…you're saying I'll be awake for it this time?" Kurt said. He didn't know how he felt about it. Would it feel as…good the whole time? How would he react? He didn't want to make a fool of himself or be anything less than a professional. "I still feel very strange about all of this."

Santana glanced over at him. "Don't think of yourself as a hooker. I know that's probably how your family is viewing it."

Kurt blushed heavily, staring down at his lap.

"Think of yourself like a special chef. Only you know the recipe for Blaine's favorite meal. And he's willing to pay you a lot of money for you to make it for him once in a while."

They arrived and Kurt stared up at the massive house. Somehow, he still didn't think Santana's comparison was quite right. Chefs didn't feel like he did when they prepared food.

Santana didn't bring him to the shower or make him change clothes this time. She ushered him along right to a new room, a different one he hadn't been in before.

The door opened and there stood Blaine, looking far too good in dark trousers and a tight, dark blue shirt buttoned across his chest.

"Kurt." Blaine smiled – grinned, showing his fangs. "Please come in."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt let Blaine guide him inside, hand on his lower back, shutting the door with a quiet thank you to Santana. He clutched his hands tightly, knuckles white from his nervousness. He wasn't terrified out of his wits like last time, but it was still unnerving to be alone in a room with a vampire who intended to drain blood from his body.

"I see you signed the contract," Blaine said, looking at the form Santana had shown Kurt on their drive.

It had contained a list of rules and consequences, and though it all seemed perfectly fine and reasonable, Kurt had still hesitated to sign it.

"I promise I'm not going to back out of this," he told Blaine quietly.

Blaine shook his head, placing the contract on the small table near the door. "I didn't think you would. The contract is to make sure we both feel safe and comfortable with what we are doing."

Kurt flushed, thinking back to what Blaine had explained about the taste of blood - that is was important for him to be comfortable while Blaine was drinking so it would taste better. And that the best tasting blood was taken when the human was having an orgasm.

Kurt tried not to think about that, just in case Blaine could read minds or something.

"There was one thing…" he said slowly. He'd already signed the contract, so he supposed Blaine didn't need to explain anything further. He met Blaine's eyes. "It says you won't drink to the point that I pass out again. What-what does that mean, in terms of...what will actually happen?"

Blaine took his hand. Kurt shivered. He wasn't as cold as that first night, but neither was he as warm as the morning after he had fed from Kurt.

As they walked over to the bed, Blaine started to explain. "It was foolish and, well, rude of me to cause you to lose consciousness last time. I suspect you'll feel light-headed, and it will be best if you rest here for at least a few hours after I feed, but I'll make sure you stay conscious, at least until after I'm done, and then you can sleep. What it means is that I won't take as much blood from you, and nor will I drink as quickly."

Kurt sat down on the bed, steeling his nerves, trying to relax. "O-okay, let's do this." He wasn't sure why Blaine hadn't had him shower or change clothes. Maybe he'd let him use the shower after, though.

Blaine sat down beside him, trailing a finger from his pulse point at his wrist up along a vein that stood out against his pale skin.

"I don't want you to feel as though this is an unpleasant experience, Kurt," he said softly, his smooth voice sounding dangerous even as he tried to reassure Kurt. "Ideally, it should be something you can enjoy. Before we get started, would you like something to eat or drink? And you may shower and change clothes if you wish; I thought I'd leave that up to you, since we are now better acquainted."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. That long elegant finger continued to stroke his arm, almost as though Blaine wasn't aware he was doing it.

"I-I'd like to have a shower and change, then," he said, and Blaine smiled approvingly, flashing his fangs.

As Kurt stood under the hot spray, still marvelling at the luxury of the shower, he temporarily forgot where he was, and that a literally blood-thirsty vampire was waiting for him in the next room.

This shower was bigger than the last one, and had a bunch of different nozzles and buttons that Kurt didn't try to experiment with.

He ran the bar of unscented soap over his body and started humming, closing his eyes as the stream of water splashed on the crown of his head. Soon, he was singing happily, a song that both he and Rachel loved to sing to their dad. It was only when he started to massage his scalp that he realized Blaine could hear him and he stopped abruptly, blushing crazily.

He dressed in the clothes Blaine had given him - this time black pants and a black t-shirt. He took a little time fixing his hair in the mirror, stalling, before he sighed and let himself out of the ensuite bathroom and back into the room where Blaine was waiting.

Blaine looked up from the book in his hands and looked at Kurt from where he was sitting on the bed. He put the book aside as Kurt padded over to him, sitting up a little more when Kurt sat down.

"Lie down on your back," he said lowly, and Kurt was grateful he hadn't mentioned the shower singing, not when Kurt was so nervous again. Kurt did what he said, resting his head awkwardly on the pillow as Blaine shifted to lie on his side beside him.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's arm, and lifted it by the wrist. Kurt's breath stuttered when Blaine's mouth and nose skinned from the inside of his elbow to his wrist, and the vampire closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

Those dark, golden eyes opened, and so did Blaine's mouth. Kurt couldn't break his gaze as Blaine revealed his fangs and gently pressed his lips to the inside of Kurt's wrist before biting down.

Pleasure surged through Kurt, starting at where Blaine was biting him and spreading through the rest of his body.

"A-ah!" Kurt gasped, his free hand gripping the bedsheets underneath him at the sensation. It was so much more intense now that he wasn't so scared, and now that he was staying conscious for longer. Blaine's molten eyes bore into his, Kurt could see the movement of his throat as he swallowed Kurt's blood, and Kurt started to panic. It shouldn't feel this good, should it?

Blaine suddenly pulled away, his tongue lapping at Kurt's wounds, licking up the drops of blood there. "Relax, beautiful one," he said, "I know you are new to this and it wasn't what you expected, but just relax."

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt stuttered. Would Blaine not pay him if his blood didn't taste good enough? "It-It tastes bad, I'm sorry." And strangely Kurt felt a little bad; he didn't want Blaine to drink bad-tasting blood.

"You don't taste bad," Blaine soothed, "I just want you to be comfortable." After another careful lick, Blaine lowered Kurt's arm and put his hands on him, tracing the outline of his face, running soothing fingers over his throat, down his shoulders, along his arms. Kurt sighed, melting into the bed. He opened his eyes lazily and nodded at Blaine, who smiled and slowly brought his arm up to his mouth and started to drink again.

That buzzing pleasure continued to course through him, and Blaine too seemed to enjoy what he was doing. He closed his eyes, and his impossibly long eyelashes fanned against his cheeks. He let out a hum of pleasure, not unlike the sound Kurt had heard people make when savoring particularly expensive food, but there was an edge of something else there, too. Kurt watched in fascination as color came to Blaine's cheeks before his eyes.

Just when Kurt was starting to feel woozy, Blaine pulled away again, lavving gently at the puncture points at the delicate part of Kurt's wrist.

"How do you feel?"

"Good," Kurt mumbled. He suddenly had an urge to get closer to Blaine, to bury his face against his chest and feel strong arms wrap around him. Apparently vampires weren't the only needy ones after feeding. He resisted the impulse, though, content with the feeling of Blaine's tongue gliding over his wrist again and again, the grip his elegant hands had on Kurt's arm.

"You should rest now. Sleep. I'll take care of your wounds and you can have something to eat when you wake."

Kurt agreed sleepily, his eyes shutting as he felt Blaine move him onto his side, so his injured arm could stretch out on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up to humming. The vibrations under his cheek tingled pleasantly, and he shifted on the soft, comfortable bed, snuggling closer to the body he was resting on. The humming sounded beautiful; the voice was rich and smooth and Kurt wanted to listen to it forever.

He felt a familiar warm, wet sensation stroke across his wrist, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," Blaine said, smiling down at him, before licking across his wrist again. The puncture wounds were almost completely gone. Kurt blushed when he realized how he was plastered all over the vampire, head on his chest, a leg tossed over both of his.

"Hi," he said shyly, pulling away reluctantly, but Blaine didn't try to make him stay. He moved with Kurt, setting down his arm gently before sliding off the bed. Kurt held his wrist, contemplating the spot where Blaine's fangs had sunk in, where his lips had latched on, where his tongue had soothed his wounds and lapped up his blood.

Blaine quickly returned, climbing onto the bed and handing Kurt a glass of orange juice. Kurt blushed as he drank it, well aware of the vampire's dark, watchful eyes on him.

"I heard you singing before," Blaine said when Kurt was finished, and Kurt blushed again. Blaine's golden eyes settled on the flush in his cheeks. "You sounded lovely."

"It was just shower singing," Kurt murmured. He really loved singing, but he didn't have much time for it, since the seamstress he worked for didn't allow any music in her shop.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, and Kurt remembered what Santana said about vampires craving closeness after a feeding. His stomach fluttered pleasantly at Blaine's gentle touch as the vampire tucked Kurt against his side. Kurt felt a little silly, being handled so delicately, and what amounted to cuddling with someone he barely knew, but it felt good. His blood was coursing through Blaine, warming his skin, bringing color to his cheeks, and Kurt felt drawn to that.

Kurt tried to tell himself that was all he was drawn to.

Blaine showed him a sheet of paper filled with sweeping, elegant handwriting.

"I've taken the liberty of drawing you up a list of suggestions for things to eat. Mostly iron-rich meals and drinks. I noticed you ordered some soup and bread last time, and if you'd prefer that, it's fine. But you should know I can give you something more substantial. And anything you're craving, I will provide. After all, you've provided for my craving."

Kurt couldn't stop blushing, it seemed, so he trained his eyes on the paper, before hesitantly picking something out. He'd never tried salmon before, and knew this was probably his only opportunity.

"Would it be possible," he said quietly, "for...for me to shower again?"

Blaine frowned. "Do you feel unclean? I confess I don't know about the cleaning habits of humans."

Kurt shook his head. "Forget it; it's not important." He was too embarrassed to admit that he just wanted to again because he loved the shower - the instant hot spray that lasted as long as Kurt wanted, so different from the chilly baths he was used to.

Blaine tilted his chin up so he was looking the vampire in the eyes. "Kurt. Of course you can shower again if you want. You can do so while your food is prepared. I hope you'll allow me to assist you."

Kurt was sure he was bright red, despite Blaine having recently fed from him. "Oh, I...I can shower by myself."

Blaine smiled, slow and knowing, and something flashed in those glowing gold eyes. "I meant, I'll assist you to the shower. Of course you shall have the privacy you desire."

Kurt smiled through his embarrassment, and Blaine helped him up. He was still a little light-headed, and Blaine slipped a strong arm around his waist. Kurt shivered at the touch, and Blaine must have noticed, because his hand at his waist gripped a little tighter.

After his shower and delicious meal, Kurt fell back asleep in Blaine's arms, and this time the vampire joined him in sleep, as the sun was rising. When Kurt woke again, the room was dark and quiet, even though it was daylight outside. Blaine stirred, and blinked, rising to escort Kurt to the door.

"Stay til evening," he requested, "so I can make sure you are well before you go back home."

Kurt felt fine, but he agreed. Blaine had said vampires couldn't compel humans, but he was still very persuasive, especially with sleep-warm golden eyes, tousled dark curls, and that wickedly handsome face.

"You can go anywhere in the house you like," Blaine said, and he trailed fingertips over Kurt's throat before returning to the bed.

Kurt wandered through the huge house alone, marvelling at the sheer amount of wealth in the long halls, the classic furniture, the beautiful pieces of art.

He heard soft murmurings up ahead. Curious and wary, he crept closer and peeked around the corner, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

Santana was curled up with a blonde woman, smiling lazily, her face the picture of pure bliss, as the woman smiled back at her before nuzzling at her wrist, which had two puncture wounds, and lapping at the little pools of blood there casually. Kurt let out a little gasp and then clapped his hand over his mouth, but neither woman turned to look at him. As he quickly ducked back behind the wall, he noticed Santana's neck had a couple bite marks as well. He then realized that she had always been wearing turtlenecks or scarves when she picked him up or drove him and Blaine somewhere.

Kurt eventually found Blaine's library, and pulled a book from the vast selection, curling up into a plush chair to get lost in the world of Austen. All he could think of was Santana with the female vampire. She was obviously very happy, and the two women were intensely intimate - he didn't need any details to know they were very close, and probably in love. Kurt felt a fierce craving to have something like that for his own, and his mind drifted to Blaine and everything he had experienced with him: the pleasure of the feedings, the way they held each other after, how Blaine's lips felt on his skin, the way Blaine took care of him, making sure he was rested and healed, giving him all the showers and food he wanted, ensuring his comfort above all else. This was nothing like he had feared that first night, ready to give his life to save his dad, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he was to Blaine what Santana obviously was to the blonde vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt soon fell into a pattern of life. Once a week, he would return home from work and ready himself before Santana arrived to pick him up. He would shower once he reached Blaine's home and change into clothes provided and go to the vampire who awaited him. Though he did not fear Blaine as he since had, Kurt still felt a fluttering in his belly each time he first saw his dangerously handsome face, which usually wore a smile that showed his long, sharp fangs. From there, Blaine, always the gentleman, would invite him in, guiding him gently towards the bed, soothing voice and soft touches helping Kurt to relax, before grazing his lips over his skin and then sinking his fangs into his flesh, flooding Kurt with blissful sensations as he drew his blood from him. Kurt would wake to Blaine nursing his wound and eat a delicious meal of his own to replenish his system before curling up with the vampire again. He spent the rest of the day exploring the huge mansion while Blaine slept. He didn't see Santana and her lover again, but he did not forget the sight of them cuddled together, so obviously happy and in love. Blaine would escort him home once the sun had set, holding him close in the back of the car while Santana drove.

Kurt would spend the rest of the week listless. His job under the seamstress seemed more tedious than ever, yet he did not quit. Blaine was very generous, but the cost of his dad's medical bills and their substantial debt meant that he couldn't afford to give up a steady job, when he knew his arrangement with Blaine would end. The only times Kurt didn't feel as though he was simply waiting for his next appointment with Blaine were when he was with his family, making sure his dad ate properly and took his medication, helping Rachel with her homework and singing songs with her while they washed dishes or cleaned the house.

He couldn't share with either of them, though, his feelings about his arrangement with Blaine. How he struggled more and more to keep his mind off of the pleasure he felt when Blaine drank from him when he went to sleep at night. How he had grown secretly glad that vampires craved closeness after feeding, because it meant Blaine always wanted to hold him. How he still hadn't seen all of Blain's house, but his curiosity about it dimmed in comparison to the idea of remaining in bed with the vampire and sleeping the day away. How he shivered whenever Blaine's cool lips brushed over his skin, and craved to know what they would feel like on his mouth.

It was only after four weeks of this that Kurt finally managed to pluck up the courage to ask Santana about what he had seen. She still always wire scarves and turtlenecks, so he assumed she didn't know about what he had seen.

"You said that you've dealt with a lot of vampires," he said as she drove him to Blaine's. He felt awkward bringing it up, but his growing feelings for Blaine prompted him to do it. As someone with a vampire for a lover, and who knew a lot about them in general, maybe Santana could offer him some insight.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Is this about your Peeping Tom act a few weeks ago?"

Kurt stared at her in surprise and she snorted.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are, you know. Brittany heard you coming a mile away. She just didn't want to embarrass you, so she didn't say anything at the time. And she knew that if I knew you were creepily spying on us, I would have gone up and smacked you."

Kurt blushed. "It was an accident. I promise I didn't mean to see anything. I didn't even know you had a..."

"Vampire girlfriend?" Santana finished with a smug smile. "Well, I do. And all you need to know is that she's perfect, and I've been with her since before Blaine turned her."

Kurt swallowed heavily. "Blaine...he made her a vampire?" He wondered how often Blaine did such a thing and under what circumstances.

Santana nodded and her expression was cloudy. "I was already working for him, and...something happened, and it was the only thing I could think of to save her. So I asked him to do it."

Kurt watched her closely. Santana stared forward, looking like she was a million miles away. Blaine had turned her girlfriend into a vampire to save her. Learning such things about him only made Kurt fall harder. His voice, his eyes, his elegance, his beautiful face and powerful body attracted him, his touch and the feelings that coursed through Kurt at his bite both soothed and aroused him, but it was his kindness, his generosity, his gentleness and compassion that made Kurt'sfeelings into something deeper, something that could not be ignored.

"Do you think...if you had met Brittany after she became a vampire, do you think the two of you still would have..."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Stop tip-towing around it, Kurt. I know you have the hots for Blaine. And I know he wants you, too."

Kurt blushed furiously. "He does?"

"Remember when I told you feeding didn't have anything to do with sex? Well, I lied. Vamps like to feed from people they're sexually attracted to. It's one of those things that makes the blood taste better. I scoped you out that first night because I know Blaine's type, and he thought he had gone too long without feeding to go out and find someone himself. Picky picky. But he only agreed after I sent him a picture I took of you."

Kurt felt flustered, having trouble taking this all in.

"You do have feelings for him, don't you?"

"How did you notice?" Kurt asked embarrassed.

"Call it my Mexican third eye."

"Does Blaine know?"

Santana laughed. "Of course he does. Or, at least he can tell you're attracted to him. Vampire senses and all. He could tell the very first night."

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"If Britt was a vampire when I met her, I wouldn't have let that stop me," Santana said with a shrug as she pulled up the long driveway on Blaine's estate, "and I don't think it would've made a difference to her either."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. Blaine is reliable in a lot of things, but if there's one area I'd have trouble predicting, it would be when it comes to sex and romance. So you have to ask yourself if you think it's worth the risk to go for it."


End file.
